Shocking Reality
by SetoEevee7
Summary: During a fight with Alucard, Alexander is struck by lightning and wakes up in a world not his own-with a body that isn'tnd his own either! Random pokemon cross over fic with hellsing, it came out of the depths of my weird mind. Magnolia is my pokemon OC that resides in Alola where Ash is currently living and going to school. (Has a bit of the anime and game mixed in you'll see ;3)
1. Prologue

_**Shocking Reality**_

 **Author's Note** : Basically this is a big stupid story about a Alolan Pokemon oc and Alexander Anderson from Kouta Hirano 's Hellsing series. This story will have a bit of everything. Again this is just something that was floating around in the brain not sure how long it will go but let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or any of them characters aside my own oc because that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Hellsing characters belong to Kouta Hirano.

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Lighting streaked across the sky piercing the darkness viciously with a snarl. Two figures stood with weapons drawn under the pouring rain. The sky seemed to shift and moan as if it was a massive creature. A strange light was hidden behind the clouds that two figures didn't even notice its presents. One of these figures was dressed in the colors of a bloody corpse the other in the ones of shadows of death, one with guns the other with broken bayonets. Each pair of their glasses flashed with the lighting and then they charged._

"All right ye bloody vampire, this is it!" The one clothed in death growled, green eyes glaring as he through two bayonets in the direction of the bloody corpse. The other just grinned madly, dodging the bayonets with ease, he shot one bullet after the other from his gun towards the other man.

"Judas Priest, the day you kill me is the day hell will freeze over." The vampire, Alucard grinned as he again shot another bullet which the Judas Priest, Alexander Anderson takes, only to let it deflect off of his leathery skin. Anderson mimics the monstrous grin of Alucard and throws another bayonet that explodes on Alucard on impact. A think smoke fills the air while the two are blow back from the blast. The two men stand there on shaking legs, laughing darkly. "You said this was it Anderson….but you are lying again priest!" Alucard pushes through the smoke, body healing from the blast with ease. Anderson grinds his teeth and falls back. Rain fogs his glasses, with one quick motion they are off his face and in his coat pocket. With the other hand he withdraws four bayonets and prepares to throw them.

Right as Anderson raises his bayonets something moves in the sky and tremendous roar can be heard. Both man and monster look up, eyebrows raises and eyes scowling. "What in heaven's name is that?" Anderson roars of above the rain. Alucard starts to tremble and laugh. The laugh starts out slow and then it gradually grows into something that makes Anderson's stomach clench. He throws his head back, Anderson stares still with his bayonets drawn out, ready to throw them at any time.

"Whatever it is...I can sense it...its powerful..." The vampire is trembling again, "I must see what new foe has come to play?" Alucard looks as if he is about to fly right up into the warring sky, when Anderson is ready to throw them.

"Not so fast vampire! We are still in a fight!" Just as those words fly from Anderson's mouth, a flash of lighting screams across the sky revealing a shadow of a huge almost bat like creature. Though Anderson didn't have time to react. The lightning caught site of all four of the holy steel weapons and flew down them like a lightning rod. Before Anderson and Alucard could make another move, the bright white light came crashing into ever inch of the priest's body. Anderson let out a roar of pain. The Judas priest couldn't see the way Alucard's eyes widen and how he stared with an unreadable expression. The priest was engulfed in that white every fiber of his being felt like it was of fire. He couldn't see anything, everything was white. He couldn't feel anything but electricity running all over his body.

 _"You're needed elsewhere..."_

A voice that seemed to come from all around him feels his ears. Anderson can't tell who or what it is. In a moment everything white turns to black. With his body heavy and his breath taken from him, he falls never feeling the impact of his body hitting a ground.

...

" _I'm sorry Magi...there wasn't anything we could do. Your Eevee has passed on...I am so sorry Magnolia.."_

...

 **Author's Note:** Sorry this is so short and sad tell me how you like though it will get better trust me! I will probably come back and add more to this prologue later but I was just wanting to throw this up here. Second chapter will be coming soon. This is just mainly a writing for fun too since I have been stressed lately and this really helps just getting my mind off of everything : ) So I hope you enjoy it


	2. Chapter 1

_**Shocking Reality**_

 **Author's Note** : This chapter should be a bit more chunky than the last one. Still not sure where things are going to go (though I have an initial idea) so you will probably be just as surprised as I am with what happens next lol. Hope you guys enjoy it though!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or any of them characters aside my own oc because that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Hellsing characters belong to Kouta Hirano.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

There was a soft hush and whisper of waves around him, underneath him was the dim warmth of a shifting sand. Alexander groaned as he tried to move but his body was sore and every muscle was writhing. He gritted his teeth, then raised his head, peeking his eyes open ever so slightly. The hush of waves retreated just as his eyes noticed them and the smell of faraway smoke mixed with the salty sea stirred in his nostrils. It was dark around him except for the pale moonlight hidden behind a mass of dark storm clouds. " _Where-how did I get here?"_ Alexander tried to sit up again but his body wouldn't let him, he groaned in pain. " _Where is that bloody vampire…did he get hit too? It would been a damn blessing if he got hit when I did….to find out he's finally gone…but knowing that slippery devil-"_ Alexander let out a choked breath, " _he probably got away."_ Anderson laid there, unable to move too much. As he laid there he suddenly started to notice something. Something was off and it wasn't just the situation. The priest opened his eyes again and tried to move his hand but wait…why was that yellow thing moving its hand…or rather paw? Anderson's eyes widened. " _What the bloody hell!?"_ Anderson told his body to move his hand again but the paw was the only thing that moved. A deep unsettling fear started to charge in his gut. He tried to slowly move his head to look over his shoulder to see the rest of his body.

Anderson wanted to let out shout but only a yelp came out. Where was his body?! What was his body!? The once man could only see a strange bright yellow dog like body that seemed to have a spike-pointy like appearance. He then tried to look at his chest and only found a white wiry collar around his neck. " _What is this pagan magic!?"_ With a new found adrenaline, Anderson bolted to the nearest tide pool, stumbling along the way. He managed to face plant into the water like a drunk but quickly recovered by shaking his head. Though to be honest, this only hindered him more. His vision was blurry and his body felt like it was on a boat at sea but even so, through that blurry vision, what should have been his rugged face looking back at him, was something new altogether.

What was it even? A dog? A fox? Whatever it was it was yellow with tall spiked ears and dark eyes. The only thing that seemed familiar about Alexander Anderson was the large scar across his left cheek. His legs suddenly collapsed underneath him, his body landing harshly on the rocky part of the tide pool. " _What….why is this happening? This…must be some sort of a dream…from the lighting striking me."_ His thoughts came and went like the waves on the shore until finally everything went dark again. His tense strange body finally relaxing as he drifted into a deep stupor.

….

"Professor…I..."

 _"Magnolia, I understand we can post-pone it for as long as you need."_

Something soft bumped the young woman's elbow. The young woman with grey blue eyes looked down at the creature beside her. Large blue eyes looked back up at her and made a sad low sound. Magnolia gulped something and with a free hand wiped her eyes. She nodded despite the fact she was on the phone with someone, "Thanks Kukui…I appreciate it. I should probably go now." There was something that got caught in her throat. She could vision the professor's face softening.

" _If you need me cousin, I'm here, all right? Just relax and take it easy. Love you."_ Magnolia said something akin to that through a weak voice and hung up the phone quickly. She suddenly kneeled down and hugged the graceful seal like creature that had been quietly comforting her beside her. It puts is white pearlescent head on her shoulder and nuzzles her affectionately with its pink ball nose.

"Thanks Keeper." She murmurs as the male primarina makes a soft low noise of understanding. Magnolia keeps holding him and lets her hand comb the large blue mane of the pokemon before slowly releasing her hold. She wipes her tear strained face, sniffling loudly. "How about I go make you guys some breakfast, hm?" Keeper, the primarina nodded but gently again nuzzles her once more. Magnolia smiled softly in thanks before the two stand up and walk towards the small kitchen of their home. Magnolia ties back her messy reddish brown hair as she walks but pauses in front of a picture held in a gold frame. A smiling little girl with bright eyes was cuddling a new born eevee, both of them looking as if they found the only person in the world they needed. Magnolia snapped her way from the photo but let out a shaky sigh. She gathered a breath then let it out slow before entering the kitchen where four other pokemon awaited her.

In a quick moment a blur of yellow with small wings greeted her and hugged her face. Magnolia laughed softly. "Good morning to you too, Honeydew." A small ribombee with a pair of very small glasses looked up at her trainer with a warm sympathetic gaze. She twittered and twirled and laid on her trainer's head, hugging her still. The trainer mumbled a quiet thank you and gently patted the ribombee's head. She then looked over to see a large red and white wolf creature with its head on the counter with a bright pink bow on its ear looking at her with tired red eyes. A strange tree with a glowing red eye and a crown of roses, along with a large-very large ship wheel-anchor creature peeked inside. "Good morning, Moonmoon, Willow, and Kelpie." Magnolia turned to each and every creature respectfully. "You guys ready to eat?" She asked with a very weak smile. They all made a sound of forced approval.

Magnolia made her rounds gathering their bowls. Keeper stood in the doorway watching his mistress worriedly as did the other pokemon. Magi started to pour the favorite food of each pokemon in their own bowl but all the pokemon didn't look like much for eating. It had been almost a week since then and none of them had shown signs of getting better, only Honeydew the ribombee, made an effort to bring up the group. Though even sometimes she didn't have the energy to show such morale. "Let's eat outside today, it is nice out. The storm was refreshing wasn't it?" Magnolia asked softly but none of the pokemon said a word but followed her outside, while she balanced their food quite skillfully with the other two waiting pokemon outside, Willow the trevenant and Kelpie the dhelmise. She read off the names of the bowls she put down while each pokemon slowly approached to try to eat. "Keeper, Honeydew, MoonMoon, Willow, Kelpie and…" her voice trailed as she stared down into her empty hands. She had put the bowl away somewhere she couldn't see it for now-until she got better, till the initial dread, numbing feeling was gone. Magi swallowed something and then turned to go back inside. "I'll be back." She said quickly while all her pokemon looked up worriedly as she went. Honeydew looked like she was going to bolt back to her mistress for comfort but Keeper put up his fin, shaking his head slowly. Magnolia needed to be alone.

Inside, Magnolia had taken up the golden frame photo and situated herself on the small dark blue couch in the living room. She held it closely to herself and let tears pour down her face. Magnolia would never get over it-not this. It was too sudden when it happened, to unexpected. She gripped the picture frame tighter till a light click sound could be heard. The trainer, still in her pajamas bowed her head and let her cries come out softly, while stray clouds blocked the bright sunlight for a moment.

….

Anderson awoke with a feeling of something poking his side. He heard young voices somewhere around him but he still didn't have enough strength to open his eyes.

"Brother, do you think it is dead?" Asked a female voice.

"Naw-its breathing see…" replied a boy with a gruffer voice, poking Anderson's side again.

"Yeah sis, can't you see that!" hushed another boy voice with a slightly higher pitch than the other boy's voice.

"Do you think the boss would want something like this? I've never seen a wild Jolteon around here before, and one so big!" Anderson felt another poke in his side, his closed eyes winced. A deep something started to charge in his chest unknown to the three voices around him.

"Naw it must be weak if it's this beat up. It wouldn't do Guzma any good." It was the gruffer of the voices that said this.

"But if it's a trainer's jolteon it would be stealing so…that might be good" said the female's voice but then she paused. "Hey it has a scar on its face! Look!" There was another poke but this time it was to Anderson's face.

Alexander Anderson's eyes snapped open and that charge in his belly exploded. He heard loud shrieks and the sound of people running at top speed. Anderson stood with his wobbly legs looking at the three offenders of poking him. He could see three heads poking out of from a rock in the distance all wearing similar attire except they each had strange hair: blue, pink and actually quite normally, brown curly hair. They looked to be wearing skull like caps. Anderson felt energy similar to when he was stroke by lightning, ricocheting off his body. His body was shaking but he felt better than he had when he had first woken up in this strange world. " _Aye, there just kids…so there are humans here at least."_ He thought while staring at the three.

"Hey-hey nice Jolteon! Didn't mean to bug you!" squeaked the boy with brown curly hair.

"Yeah-Yeah we aren't going to take you promise!" Chimed the girl with the pink hair. "Sorry for waking you up!" Anderson could see fear in their eyes and relaxed but altogether felt sadness.

" _I didn't meant to scare ye like that but ye kept poking me."_ Anderson watched the three murmur things to each other, he blinked but his body was still shaking with this unknown energy. " _What did they call me? A jolt something rather?"_ His eyes looked quizzical and he opened his mouth to speak. "Where am I?" But to his surprise only rough angry barks came out. The three young teens shrieked,

"Okay! Okay we're going! Sorry- bye!" The three team skull grunts scurried off leaving Anderson alone, unsure of what had just occurred as well as to ponder who the three young kids were that were poking him. Anderson felt his heart fall,

"Wait lads, where am I!?" He tried to call back but only barks that sounded fiercer than before could reach the three skull members as they fled. Anderson felt his heart sink again as he turned his new strange body towards the sea. He stepped cautiously too the tide pool he had been lying next to only moments before, to look at his reflection. The priest peeked over and recoiled at the face looking back at him. It still remained that strange yellow beasts' face staring back at him. " _Am I a demon?"_ He shook his head ruffling his spiked white collar. " _No-no they…they called meh a jolteon. But I don't even know what a 'jolteon' is. Hell, I don't even know where I am."_ Alexander looked up around him. The sea was still singing before him, a salty breeze washing over him. He sniffed the air, noticing his sense of smell had changed, for now he smelled all sorts of new smells he hadn't noticed before. The priest wrinkled his snout then turned around to look at the beach behind him. Large palm like trees stretched for the sky at the edge of the sand followed by large lush other types of trees he had never seen before. A wind blew around him, a sweet smell beckoning him to the forest. His stomach grumbled and he winced again. He didn't even remember when he ate last. " _It's no use just sitting around here. I need to figure out where I am and how to get back to the Vatican. They may be needing meh right now and the children, will they be getting the proper care?"_ He let out a growl, " _No I'm finding my way home right now. There isn't any time to waste!"_ Then without another thought, he sprinted towards the forest unknown what was waiting for him inside.

...

 _ **Author's Note:**_ So how did you guys like this chapter? Let me know if I should fix anything and tell me what you liked and didn't like. I'm kind of rusty on Anderson's personality still so hopefully the characters including him will be more flushed out soon. I will edit somethings at some point but for now here it is! Try to get next part up soon. Again thanks for reading! Bye !


	3. Chapter 2

**Shocking Reality**

 **Author's Note:** All right this is a bit of a chunky chapter not to much but still pretty good chunk. I hope you guys are enjoying this and this is going somewhere promise lol We are getting to see another side of little Anderson hope its intriguing

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or any of them characters aside my own oc because that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Hellsing characters belong to Kouta Hirano.

 **Chapter 2**

Magnolia didn't eat anything for breakfast and her pokemon hardly ate at all. Magnolia simply had a cup of Earl Grey tea and that was it. The tired trainer dragged herself form her spot on the couch earlier and attempted to get dressed which wasn't really saying much, just some baggy shorts and a tank top for the day. She didn't feel like putting much effort in that day's fashion. She ran a large brush through her thick tangled hair she had messily early put up; her eyes dull and tired as she looked at herself in the mirror. Honeydew plopped on her desk and made a curious sound. Magnolia smiled slightly.

"How about a walk today, hm? Does that sound nice?" Magi asked softly gently patting the ribombees head. It kissed her fingers and rubbed her head in Magi's palm, nodding. The trainer stood after a bit of failed brushing but going with it anyway, as Honeydew sat on her head. Magnolia walked to the others outside. Keeper was looking out towards the distant sea, MoonMoon had gone back inside to sleep while the other two seemed to have disappeared. " _Knowing those two, they probably went to the sea and forest for a while to think. The sun's too much for them right now anyway-I don't blame them."_ Magi approached Keeper placing a hand on its head and lightly combing back its wild blue mane. "All right bud, we are going for a walk. Watch the house for a bit, we won't be gone long, okay?" Keeper let out a short low bark in understanding, then Honeydew with Magi waved good bye as they headed up the path.

Magi passed her mail box that was exploding with mail. She frowned and turned from it and kept walking up the hill. She looked around while ribombee just placidly sat on her head singing a soft tune. The path was deserted of people: children probably at Pokémon School while the parents working in the market place and fields. Magnolia sighed with relief. Though that relief was short lived when someone suddenly ran into her. Ribombee went flying and Magi fell over on her butt. Honeydew landed head first in a nearby bush while the assailants had fallen the other way.

"Oh I am so sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you two okay?" Magnolia winced at the voice and looked up to see a young boy with spikey black hair mostly hidden by a red cap. His eyes were wide and worried while his Pickachu was clinging to his shoulder with a look of intense worry as well. Magi said nothing and turned to get Honeydew out of the bush. The poor bug fairy was struggling making angry squeaks of protests. "You okay Honeydew?" Magi whispered. The little fairy rubbed her face and adjusted her small glasses, nodding with a small pout. In a flash of light, Honeydew flew up to the boy's face squeaking angrily.

"Ah I am so sorry! We really didn't mean to run into you! We were running late for school and-

Magi cut him off.

"It's fine-just be more careful and aware of your surroundings." She said softly beckoning back Honeydew who sat on her head, baby arms crossed giving the eye to the boy and his Pikachu. The boy looked embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry….I am Ash by the way and this is my pal, Pikachu." They both bowed frantically.

"I'm Magnolia, this is Honeydew." Magi responds flatly. She looked over towards the other road the boy Ash was heading towards. "You should get going. You don't want to be even later to class." Magi waved lamely and headed down her path while the other two looked confused.

"It's nice to meet you! See you later, sorry again!" Ash called again as he bolted up the path to school. A short electric sound came from behind him.

"ZZZ She seemed a bit off!" Rotomdex blurted as he now flew in front of Ash. Ash kept running and looked over his shoulder to see the mysterious trainer had disappeared.

"Well I did run into her." Ash thought for a moment curious as to who the woman might be. He hadn't seen her around. Even though he had lived in Alola now for a month or two, he had come to know the islanders pretty well but where had she come from? He shook his head, maybe the professor would know? " Hey rotom what was that pokemon with her!?" He asked suddenly. Rotom made a sound of disapproval muttering something but then quickly bringing up the info on Ribombee as they continued to class. Magi on the other hand had headed off the beaten path into the woods to find a quiet place.

…..

Anderson had got nowhere fast. He stopped breathlessly in a clearing feeling his hunger eat at him. He looked around nervously. Nervously…. That was something new. Alexander Anderson hadn't been this nervous in many years nor was he this high strung. He lifted his large yellow head around again. He heard so many unusual noises and unfamiliar smells still filled his nostirls. Anderson blinked out the sunlight just as he heard a screech fill his ears. He snapped his head up and stumbled back at the sight of strange birds that flew overhead. They were black and white but had brightly colored beaks as well as some of their plumage had a spot of red, orange and even blue. " _Toucans, no not quite."_ One of these toucan like creatures saw Alexander and squawked at him.

"What are you looking at Scar Face?" Anderson jumped back shaking his head up at the large bird now that stopped in front of him landing on a branch flapping its wings.

"Did…ye just talk, to meh?" Anderson said aloud, eyes wide. The toucan creature cackled gruffly and gave a judgmental gaze to the yellow fox creature.

"Of course I did. Who else would I be talking to? Where are you going Scar Face, I haven't seen you around. You talk a bit weird too." Anderson swallowed something. He was losing it. He had to be. That lightning really messed up his psyche.

"Where are we?" He barked now trying to regain himself somewhat. The toucan looked at him perplexedly.

"You are in a forest, jolteon." The bird shook its heavy head. "Did you hit your head a bit?"

"I know we are in eh forest. Where are weh? What am I, what is a jolteon? What are ye?" He asked stomping his foot impatiently. The toucan was looking at him nervously and replied slowly.

"The humans' call this place, Melemele Island." The toucan flew up to a higher branch suddenly. He looked down at Anderson with a squinty blue eye, "If you don't know what you are then something is seriously wrong with you. If you don't know your own pokemon species then whoever evolved you has some explaining to do. However, I am a Toucannon obviously." The bird flapped its wings. "I need to be off, my nest is expecting me-see you around Scar Face." And with that the large Toucannon flew off deeper into the forest, while Anderson sat there soaking in what just occurred. Anderson just sat there in the small clearing as the sun warmed his body.

"What are these pokemon creatures? More importantly," He looked down at own his paws and watched the claws retract then cut the earth beneath them. "What is this evolution nonsense?" He growled to himself. Anderson sat there a long while trying to steady his heart beat that was beating too far out of control. He felt energy jump from his body now and then, but for some reason he didn't pay much to it as if it was something he was used to. "Why am I here?" his ears twitched. "Is there any reason for it?" His dark eyes closed and tried to remember what happened that night.

" _The monster was on our turf again. I had to defend it but there was a storm-a bloody terrible storm that like which I have never seen in Ireland before. Yet we still fought. He and I were alone with this battle, the rest of the vampires slain but his draculina was nowhere to be seen though she was probably protecting that Protestant leader."_ His body flinched. " _There was something else there that night we fought….something in the sky…I remember hearing something but"_ Anderson's thoughts were broken when he heard a female voice singing a melancholy tune. Without thinking, Anderson jumped into a nearby bush, an uneasiness feeling inhabiting him. He tried to shake it off, " _Why am I feeling this? I haven't felt like this in years and there really is no need to. What is happening to meh?"_ __As he thought this, a young woman came into view.

She had reddish brown hair that was messily in a ponytail with hair sticking out here and there. The young woman had a loose dark black tank with dark grey baggy shorts that looked like they could have been used for sleeping in. Her face was tired and puffy. A strange yellow creature sat atop her head making the music for the words the young woman was singing. Anderson's ears shot up, twitching slightly. " _Another pokemon, it looks like a fairy or a butterfly of some kind."_ He watched the woman again. She could have been late teens or early twenties at most, her face was round and young so it was hard to tell. " _Though her eyes seem as if she has seen much."_ Anderson watched her, not moving a muscle.

The woman was singing but stopped abruptly, he saw tears working in her eyes she moved a hand to remove them. The creature on her head made a sad noise and using its large wings it flew around its mistresses giving her a hug with small flimsy arms. The priest watched curiously and felt a need to comfort her but something stopped him. The young woman sniffed and smiled sadly to her fairy like creature as if there was a quiet unspoken understanding. The young woman nodded and the two kept walking, the fairy now picking up the strange music again but the woman no longer singing along with her. Anderson watched the two head into the forest and make a left perhaps in search of returning to the proper trail.

" _The poor lass…"_ Alexander thought as his ears bent slightly. " _Wonder what had happened."_ There was a pain of guilt in his chest but it was replaced by a growling stomach. The Priestly Jolteon huffed angrily. " _Damn this body! "_ He knew he needed food sooner or later but he couldn't help but look back at the path the woman had left. He made a mental note to keep an eye out for her before dashing off in a different direction for the search of food. His nose twitched. " _Something smells sweet."_ Now working into a little trot, Alexander followed his nose. The forest grew thicker and thicker but he paid no mine, there was only thing on his mind now. Food.

The smell was filling his nostrils and he felt as if he was drooling. " _It's close by I can smell it!"_ Finally, Anderson was greeted with the smell head on and the most array of colored berries he had ever seen. His eyes widen, saliva dripping off his hard jaw. Without a moments hesitation he dived into the bush like a wild animal and started to eat the berries viciously. For a few minutes all he could think about was the delicious fruit he was biting into. Anderson savored them religiously. He licked his lips after one then dove into another bush.

"What do you think you are doing? That is our berry patch!" A shrill angry voice came to his ears. Alexander snapped his head, ears pinned down and his mouth in a snarl, juices dripping from his lips like blood. Anderson's eyes locked onto a large dark grey rat like creature, leading a bunch of smaller rat-mouse like creatures that had mustaches. The leader of this motley crew had its beady eyes looking frighten but annoyed upon the priest. "Get your own berries! This is on our spot, Jolteon!" Anderson let out a low threatening growl, the rats moved backwards.

"Well I hope ye don't mind sharing. I'm quite hungry." His voice deepened and the energy that had come before came again bouncing off his body. The smaller rats shrieked and moved back. The main one, the fat one that looked like it had food stuck in its cheeks snapped back and pressed forward.

"We worked hard to secure this place from the Yungoose and we are not going to let an evolved eevee just snatch it away. Where is your master anyway? You don't belong roaming, pet!" Anderson growled lower and the energy shot from his body but the Raticate didn't back down, only bearing its large fangs. Something fluttered through Anderson, a strange familiar feeling. Anderson started to chuckle, an energy escaping his body.

"I belong to no one, rat." He found himself proclaiming before pouncing upon the pokemon. The rat easily dodged it and swung its large naked tail at Anderson. Anderson jumped then moved towards it, snapping his jaws. He made an impact causing the creature to screech before it bit back Anderson. The Judas Priest yelped and released its hold on the rat. He shook off the sudden attack though and charged forward again but the rat didn't move it only braced itself. Its eyes smiling at Anderson, as its fangs started to glow. Anderson went for a straight on tackle again his own fangs feeling an energy pulsing through but suddenly something hit him from the side once, and then again and again. Anderson was pushed back and hit the back of a nearby tree. He roared and snapped his head towards the large rat just as it jumped on him and bit him. A searing pain exploded through Anderson's body. He let out a painful sound though the energy that was on his jaws suddenly ran up his back and shot back the large rat, statics of electricity bouncing of the fat creature now. Its own eyes snarling now at Alexander.

Anderson stood up, with a limp. "Ye'll pay for that, ye rat."

The rat just cackled weakly. "You are a bit outnumbered don't you think? What are you going to do now, Jolteon."

Anderson breathed heavily trying to regain his breath. He was still not up to his usual stamina but he wasn't one to back from a challenge. Even so though, a part of him tried to pull away but something kept him grounded. He was still hungry and he would have his full. It was now Anderson's turn to laugh. "All right come at meh then ye rats!" He proclaimed making his stance to fight. Every single rat ran posed for battle, all sharp teeth bared. The tension was felt throughout the small battlefield. Anderson waited to make the first move before the nearest rat jumped towards him, and the fight soon began again.

...

 **Authors note:** Welp how did you like them apples? Not great with battle scenes but hope its interesting enough. I might come back and edit a few things here but for now there it is! Some more familiar faces should be coming in the next chapter along with more Magnolia and of course more Anderson. ;3 Hope you like it and thanks for readin! Till next time !~


	4. Chapter 3

**Shocking Reality**

 **Author's Note:** I apologize I feel this might not be the best chapter and will definitely take it down to edit. Though I would like to get your guys opinions on first what needs to be fixed and how perhaps I can improve the fighting style or what I should change.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon or any of the characters except Magnolia. : )

"Alola Everyone, sorry I am late!" Ash said a bit out of breath as he slid into his seat. Everyone turned and smile, greeting Alola in a similar fashion. Ash looked around as all the pokemon jumped up to go play. "Where's Professor Kukui? I thought he would beat me here for sure."

"He said he had to make a quick phone call." Mallow replied with her arms resting on her desk. Stennee pranced around the desk while Popplio clapped in approval. Ash looked a bit surprised.

"Oh, that's odd. He was trying to make a call at home too before class. I wonder who he is trying to get a hold of." Sophocles shrugged.

"Has he been mentioning anybody lately?" Sophocles asked though Lillie interjected.

"It's really none of our business who Kukui is trying to get a hold of." She frowned looking at the two boys who look mildly embarrassed. Ash rubbed the back of his head,

"Yeah I guess you are right, but I can't help being curious." Lillie gave him a pout and a scolding look but sighed. Lillie looked as if she was going to add something but Lana beet her to it.

"Aren't we supposed to have a guest soon?" Everyone turned to her. "Professor Kukui said she would be coming in any day now." Lana had a look of excitement in her eyes. "He also said she would be a great teacher for me and Popplio too." Her popplio barked in approval, jumping up onto the desk clapping again excitedly. Kiawe nodded in approval.

"You're right. I wonder when they are supposed to be coming and I wonder why this guest is so special?" Ash was going to say something for one thing but suddenly something dawned on him.

"Not to change the subject," He started as everyone looked at him. "Have any of you ever seen a girl who lives towards where Kukui and I love? She had a ribombee that wore glasses." Ash reclined back in his chair a moment. "She had reddish brown hair, but was wearing dark colors-she seemed sad."

The others exchanged glances and shook their heads. "That could be a number of people but I have never seen a ribombee wearing glasses before." Mallow replied. Ash frowned and noticed Pikachu was telling the other pokemon something, perhaps the same encounter.

"Why do you ask Ash?" Sophocles inquired. Ash shrugged but looked embarrassed again.

"I bumped into her earlier on my way here. She said her name but I think I have already forgotten it." He hung his hand ashamed while the other kids rolled their eyes. Lana rested her head in her hands,

"Maybe trying thinking of her name that would be way more helpful to try to identify her."

"Maybe Professor Kukui might know her by that ribombee." Mallow suggested. Ash nodded in agreement. "She does live near his house after all."

Just as the words left her mouth a troubled Kukui came into the room. His eyebrows were drawn together but that erased when he smiled slightly at his students greeting them with a half-hearted: 'Alola'. All the children exchanged worried glances.

"Professor is there something wrong?" asked Lillie quietly. Professor looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"Well, I'll be fine. No need to worry." He smiles a bit more and takes in a breath before releasing it with his words. "For now, let's get started on today's class assignment…."

…..

All around him laid fainted rattata and the large raticate. Anderson breathed heavily, his body shaking at every breath. He looked around with wide eyes as his body continued to shake, static electricity bounced off his body as if afraid to touch him. Then suddenly clicked off in his brain and he looked around frantically. " _Aye-didn't want this…ay didn't want this!"_ Anderson stepped carefully around the fainted strange rats, his breath quickening. " _My God, what have I done?"_ The jolteon's face scrunched up in pain and he ran away from the scene. His stomach no longing for food but feeling emptier at each paw hit the ground. He ran blindly. He stumbled over roots and hit bushes until he finally tripped and fell to the ground. " _What is becoming of meh…?"_ His closed eye shut tight, a pained feeling rising in his chest. " _Am I becoming a monster…? What happened back there? It's like I blacked out and….something else was there."_ He tried to stand again, his legs shaking under him again. " _I can't stay here-I need to go home. I have to find my way back home before something else happens."_ Anderson moved forward, the bite from the large raticate still throbbed it was then he noticed it though fully. He looked down at his wound, it wasn't healing-it wasn't regenerating. " _Have I lost everything in this world?! Now a simple bite won't even regenerate."_ He growled as he shakily progressed forward, deeper into the wood or what he thought was deeper-he was so out of it he had no idea where he was going.

He hadn't seen any other creatures around, though he hung his head mostly making it hard to even do so. The priest was tired again but not only that, his heart hung in his throat, he felt- " _Why the hell did I do that!? What the hell came over meh?"_ Anderson sighed tiredly his eyes looking worn. Though suddenly his ears twitched. His head bolted up and he looked around; he had heard something. It was faint but he swear he could have heard a small snap of a twig or two. Anderson sniffed the air, an unfamiliar scent wafted from a nearby tree though just as he turned a young kid popped out of the brush. Anderson yelped and backed away immediately.

"All right a wild Jolteon! I have never seen one like you in the wild! I got to catch you!"

" _Catch me!? What –!"_ Anderson couldn't finish sentence for the boy threw out a strange ball thing. It released a red light and suddenly before Anderson appeared a strange blue creature with a grey skull. It looked like a dinosaur or a dragon but it was small and heavy on the head. It looked over Anderson with an intense beady eye.

"Bagon use skull bash!" The kid proclaimed moving his glasses up on his nose. The creature charged forward but Anderson barely dogged.

"Why the hell are ye attacking meh!?" Anderson barked.

"Nothing against you but my trainer wants you for his collection." The creature called Bagon remarked before charging him again.

Anderson yelped as he dodged again. The energy started to charge in his stomach. " _No! Not again! I will not fight!"_ The priest backed away towards a bush. "I don't want to fight ye!" He called to Bagon but the creature shook its head. It looked over its shoulder to its trainer.

"Bagon use tackle." Bagon sighed and charged forward but Anderson again tried to dodge but this time Bagon's tackle clipped Anderson's back leg. He yelped in pain and was sent scattering back against the brush. "Now Bagon use skull bash to finish him off!" Anderson jerked his head up just as the creature was quickly approaching, his head glowing. The priest was tired and this time he couldn't dodge it. The attack sent out cry-a painful heart ripping cry. That electric charge that was humming in his chest suddenly started to sputter out. Anderson tried to stand but he was too weak. He saw the kid with the strange dragon creature ready to pounce again. The kid tossed up that strange ball up and down.

"Now your mine, jolteon! No one is going to believe I caught a wild one!" The kid was about to throw something until something flashed before their eyes. He blinked tiredly, it was that yellow fairy thing he had seen earlier or was it? Anderson couldn't really tell but he heard someone moving through the bush behind him.

"What the heck are you doing to this poor jolteon?" It was a young woman's voice and it had a bite to it.

"Hey, finders keepers! I found it and I am going to catch it-then I was going to bring it to the pokemon center to heal!"

"You were attacking this already injured jolteon, no normal pokemon sounds like that during a fight! It sounded like you are torturing the poor thing! How is that right? If you want it you are going to have to battle me to get to it." Anderson suddenly felt a warm hand on his body. He couldn't see it clearly but he saw a round face framed by reddish hair. The priest couldn't make out her features but her touch was kind and comforting. She rubbed his head and his eyes closed. He felt so tired- he didn't want to run anymore. Anderson just wanted to feel that warmth on his head but it soon disappeared leaving him cold and weak. He heard the woman move to stand in front of him, "Well what do you say?" He heard the woman shout back.

….

"This is stupid but fine! I'll battle you for it- I could use the extra cash."

"You must not be from around here with that attitude. I choose my Ribombee and it's a one on one pokemon battle." Magnolia snapped as Honeydew flew in front of her beating its wings furiously. It had a look of dead determination on its little features.

"Heh your pokemon doesn't stand a chance against my Bagon!" Magnolia smirked and her eyes lit up,

"We will see." Magi stole a glance at the injured Jolteon. Her heart hurting for it but also madly enraged. No one should pick on an injured pokemon! Most people form Alola had known that. She turned to face the collector again. " _Obviously he wasn't."_ She stood up tall and her Ribombee waited for her orders. "Honeydew use dazzling gleam!" And just like that the little yellow creature throughout a bright light blinding its opponents. Bagon let out a cry blocked his eyes, "Now Honeydew use fairywind then pollen puff!" The feisty Ribombee dashed with incredible speed and hit the dragon direct impact. The bagon and flew back and hit a tree at full speed. The dragon was knocked unconscious.

"Oh no! Bagon." The collector quickly put the pokemon into his pokeball and glared at Magnolia. "Fine! Do what you will, I didn't need that for my collection any way…for right now." He shook his head and took off out of the wood. Magnolia watched him leave. She huffed and turned to the jolteon, Honeydew flew and sat on her head, singing happily. Honeydew stopped and Magnolia gasped. She turned everywhere and started to head in some odd direction. "Jolteon! Where did it go? Jolteon!?" Magnolia looked everywhere but the pokemon was gone. "How-how did it move so fast." Magnolia started in a direction, Honeydew on her heels hoping to find the injured creature unknown to them a pair of dark eyes watched them run off.

…..

 _"I-I should have stayed there….but…I can't get involved with anyone right now, not after earlier."_ Anderson thought his head hung low and his chest tight. He hadn't moved from his spot until he knew the girl and the creature was gone from his sight. Anderson stumbled forward, looking at everything with a blurry vision until he collapsed again a few steps away from where he was before. The jolteon suddenly heard another sound. He groaned, " _No God please have mercy…"_

" _What happened to you, Jolteon?"_ It was a soft voice, yet almost childlike. Anderson slowly opened his eyes to see a rather large pokemon kneeling down to look at him. Alexander gasped and tried to stand up but collapsed. " _Sh-don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."_ The voice was soft and mellow yet Anderson still felt fear writhing in his stomach. The large bear-racoon like creature stuck out its paw and gently patted Anderson on the head. " _You used too much energy, you need to rest and those look like bites and scratches. Was it those rattata and raticate again?"_ Anderson couldn't find the words but he felt woozy and weak yet again. He tried to stand but suddenly he was scooped up, yelping in pain.

 _"It's okay I am going to take you home. My friends and I will heal you."_

"N-No! I-I'm fine…I-I can take care of myself." He wheezed and tried to fight the large bear's dark furry arms but the creature shook its head.

 _"You are too weak from that fight and not to mention that trainer battle "_ The bear continued to pet Anderson's spunky yellow fur, his eyes fluttered. " _Rest, you'll be better soon."_ Alexander tried to protest but the bear kept petting his head; it slowly lowered his heart rate and his eyes finally closed. He let his breathing slow. " _Good, we'll be home soon."_ Anderson didn't fight it and let sleep take over him again, cradled in the arms of a pokemon that most would run away in fear, but for him it was his savior.

...

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading guys I really appreciate all of your support! It means so much to me!3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it probably needs a lot of editing but thanks again for stopping by to read it!


	5. Chapter 4

**Shocking Reality**

 **Author's Note:** I am changing a few things but hopefully they are not major. For one: Magnolia is going to be slightly younger than I planned. I feel like it would make more sense, so instead of early twenties she will be sixteen. Then as for the universe: its still alola pokemon but it is not going to follow the show. I haven't watched thew subbed version of it and only know bits and pieces of what is going on now. So I am not going to follow that plot line but create something of a mix, much as I said earlier, with the combining of the game and show. I hope that is okay, let me know if there needs to be clarification. Sorry I was gone for a while there, hopefully I will get back up to regular posting again real soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Hellsing they all belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 4

Integra gripped her cigar hard in her mouth till it broke in half. "What happened Alucard? The Vatican is breathing down our necks and I seemed to be at a loss of words as to what to tell them. You were there with him, what the hell happened?" Alucard was sitting in a reclined plush chair stirring a red suspicious liquid, his face looked calm but there was an intensity in his blood red eyes.

"Master, all I can tell you is we were doing battle during a storm. A lightning bolt struck him and he disappeared. He did not disappear or was killed by my hands, though I would think a lightning bolt would have little effect on a regenerator." Integra raised a thin blond eyebrow. She stared at him behind her circular glasses.

"Is there something else you are not telling me Alucard?" She said this as he looked down into his red liquid. He made a short sound and cracked a strange halfhearted smile.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you and to be perfectly honest it could have just been my over worked imagination." Integra huffed angrily and stood up.

"Over worked imagination my ass, Alucard, what did you see?" Alucard looked at her carefully and then slowly took a sip of his drink. He paused before speaking again staring into his glass.

"We both heard it at first, it was a loud roar above the thunder and the rain." Then he gave a stone cold look to his mistress. "And no it wasn't thunder that we heard-it was something like a beast. I have never heard or felt anything more powerful." Integra gave him a hard look.

"Powerful? What do you mean? What type of power are we talking about?" Alucard shook his head.

"I don't know- I have never felt anything like that before, it isn't from here that I can be certain. We saw an outline of some sort of creature that was reminiscent of a bat but it was far bigger than any bat of this realm. It sounds like a fairy tale does it not?" He said this as he looked at Integra's face, she was not amused. "But how could a thing such as this not exist? People don't believe I exist yet here I am, what makes it so hard to believe there is other strange creatures out there going unnoticed by man?"

Integra growled and swiftly pulled out another cigar, turning away from Alucard. "Are you saying it is some sort of alien?" He could hear some sort of amusement in her voice but it was dry. "Whatever it was, why did Anderson disappear with it? Did it take Anderson?"

"In reality, it really shouldn't concern us but the Vatican's own problem." Alucard said though somehow he seemed unsure of his own words.

"If this _thing_ did take Anderson it might be going after others and could pose a problem to us later. As much as I hate to say it we might need to get involved. "Integra laughed dryly. "What am I saying? We already are, the Vatican blames us-I doubt they would believe your story."

"They would call it some demon, I presume." Alucard said amused. Integra nodded and turned back to him.

"Go back to the scene. See if you can find anything that can get the Vatican off our backs, proof it wasn't you. In the meantime, I will try to tell them your story- as unnatural as it sounds." Alucard nodded and stood, he crossed his arm over his chest, bowing.

"Yes Master." Then in a blink of an eye he turned to darkness that spread upon the floor and ceiling, then flew out the opened window into the crescent moon night. Integra let out a string of smoke and huffed.

"The last thing we need is another type of monster running around or whatever that thing is if it was even there." Integra closed her eyes for a moment. " _I wonder why it chose Anderson. Was there a purpose or perhaps he simple was destroyed by bolt of lightning, it could have upset the regeneration aspect of him when he was struck._ " She opened her eyes and let out another trail of smoke. " _Though it is somewhat amusing, if Anderson was destroyed by God's own hand, it would be a funny way to go."_

…

Magnolia ran through the forest looking this way and that, peeking behind every bush and tree. Honeydew trailed besides her speaking frantically to any pokemon they happened to cross or come into view, which wasn't much to begin with. "Jolteon!" Magnolia called weakly, panic rising in her chest. She looked around worriedly. "It was injured it couldn't have gone far but…" She paused, taking closer look at a bush she though saw move for a second. "I should have caught it or just ran with it to Nurse Joy's." Magnolia started walking fast again, Honeydew shaking her head to her mistress as if to say not to worry but Magnolia still kept worrying.

"Honeydew, where could he have gone to?" Magnolia's eyes were wide and worried. " _I can't bear to think it's out there hurt without anyone to help it. We have to keep searching."_ She thought to herself then speaking aloud she turned to her pokemon. "Honeydew let Willow know what going on, and maybe she'll see him." Her little rimbombee nodded furiously and flew off at top speed, making her small glasses on her tiny head askew. Magnolia pressed forward, heart already traveling up her throat. " _I will not let anything happen to it. I refuse to let another pokemon remain in pain while I know of it."_ Magnolia bit back pain wallowing in her eyes and shook her head pressing forward, ever still. Suddenly she caught movement up a head. She stopped in her tracks, nearly tripping over herself. She held her breath, heart pounding violently in her chest.

Suddenly through the brush came a tall Bewear. Magnolia backed up slightly. The large bear creature was holding an arm's full of berries of all sorts: oran berries, cheri berries, sirtrus berries as well as many others. The bewear looked up at Magnolia, it blinked its eyes and made a curious noise. Magnolia swallowed a bit of fear. She didn't fear them that much but sense living in Alola she had been told to be cautious of them, you never knew what their temperament would be. "Have you seen a jolteon, by any chance?" she asked it now regretting to have sent of Honeydew at the moment. The bewear studied her, then looked to the berries in the arms then into the forest. It turned back to her and made a rather cute sound. Magnolia furrowed her eyebrows. "Y-yes? It's that way?" She took a step forward but the bewear furrowed its own brow and stood in front of her shaking its head. "But-I need to take care of it! I could take it to see Nurse Joy and make it better! Please, show me where it is?" Magnolia took a timid stepped forward, pleading with the large pokemon. The bewear shook its head again, took a dominating step forward, its head down and eyes narrowed at the small trainer. Magnolia bit her lip. The bewear growled and kept shaking its head 'no'. Magnolia was about to open her mouth when she felt a whoosh go by her and there in front of her was her little ribombee about to take down a whole army of pokemon. A horrifying moan came from behind Magnolia and she turned to see her tall trevenant glaring back with a glowing red eye at the bewear. The bewear didn't seem to be taken back by the two new pokemon and it huffed then made a low noise to the two of them. Honeydew squeaked back in an aggressive manner but Willow stepped around her mistress and put out its arm to block the two, Honey and Magnolia. Magnolia stepped back shocked and looked up to her tall tree pokemon, more confused than ever. Trevenant made a dark sound and the bewear replied in the same manner. The two large pokemon stared each other down before the bewear shook its head once more and took off into another direction of the forest in a slow careful manner. Willow watched it go then turned back to its mistress and shook her head, ushering her away from the place.

"Willow what is going on?" Magnolia turned and asked while Honeydew also squeaked in an upset questioning tone. Willow shook her big wooden head and kept pushing the two forward. She made a noise and Honeydew just huffed and crossed her arms, then added a squeak of aggression for good measure. "Is it going to be okay?" Magnolia tried to grasp something to say to try to figure out what Willow was trying to say. Willow nodded and put a clawed hand on her mistress's head patting it. Magnolia tried to force a smile and she sighed. She looked at where the bewear left then turned and walked away, with Honeydew making angry squeaks beside her and Willow just sighing looking bored to the little fairy bug pokemon on Magnolia's other side. " _I hope Willow is right….I hope that jolteon is going to be okay with that bewear."_ Magnolia took a breath and tried not to think about it but as she started to the edge of the forest, that is all she could think about.

…

The sun was now setting upon the region of Alola. The forest turning a golden fiery color. Two people walk back through the forest, a meowth at their side, all three of them looking tired. "I hate that we have to work here still. I can't believe the boss cut off our money supply again." The guy of the group said as his short purple hair bobbed against his face. The woman sighed annoyed putting her head back, her magenta mane brushing her legs.

"It's because we haven't done anything. We haven't caught a new pokemon in some time, and that was one of the reasons he sent us here. "She groveled.

"Not only that we still haven't caught that twerps's Pikachu." The meowth said grumpily. The two humans groaned.

"Don't remind us." They said in unison.

"All I want to do is go back to the base take a shower and get a nice long rest." The lady, known as Jessie added trying to stifle a yawn. The man, James nodded.

"I can't wait to just land on the fluffy bed and sleep." Yawning in addition to Jesse. Meowth stretched as it walked, its claws reflecting in the setting sun's light. He made a noise of agreement. They continued walking and soon they came to their tree with the base hiding underneath it. Bewear was at the entrance, waiting for them as it saw the three approach it put its paw over its mouth, as if to say to be quite. The three of them paused and they all kind of cocked their heads.

"What is it doing?" Jessie asks quietly not taking her eyes off the pokemon. Meowth approached it with his paws on his hips.

"What's the big idea Bewear? Why do we got to be quite?" Meowth asked with a pout on its lips. Bewear again put his paw to his mouth but then beckoned them inside. All three of them exchanged glances, then tiptoed into the base of the hollowed out tree. There under piles of large, silk looking leaves was a rather big jolteon, battered and bruised. The three gasped and gave a judgmental glance towards the bewear. "Why do you have this free loader, bewear! We aren't doing no charity!" Meowth snaps silently looking towards the large bear creature. The bewear shook his head and replied to the cat pokemon.

"What did it say Meowth?" Jessie asks softly staring now at the sleeping jolteon. The bear continues to say things in his strange voice and point to the eevee evolution. Meowth goes from annoyed to sigh of displeasure. He turns back to Jesse and James to huddle into a group.

"He says this jotleon got messed up pretty bad. He's been out since he brought it home this afternoon, hasn't eaten anything." Meowth looks over his shoulder then adds. "Got attacked by some raticate and rattata, even got picked on by a trainer too." The cat pokemon shook its head. "Bewear says also something seems different about this Jolteon, it says it sounds strange." Both Jesse and James exchanged glances.

"Sounds strange?" They say in unison.

"What does it mean by that?" Jessie asks, looking over to take a peek at the Jolteon. "Looks pretty normal aside from perhaps it being so big." She shrugged. "That's all I can tell form it."

"How does it talk strange? I have never heard of a pokemon sounding strange?" James added. Meowth just shook his head again.

"I don't know, it won't say! He says we have to wait till it wakes up. It also says that the jolteon has to stay here, until it gets better." Meowth didn't look very pleased. "Wonder why Bewear brought it here."

"Meowth, Bewear rescues us all the time, maybe it's just something it does, rescue pokemon who are injured." James suggested while Jessie just gave a look.

"Or people he thinks are in danger." The woman added. Meowth just shrugged.

"Well whatever the reasoning is, we are stuck with this jolteon."

"I wonder how strong it is. Do you think the boss would like it? I mean you know if it is strong?" The three of them decided to head back down to the base but waved at Bewear as they went, all of them giving a reluctant okay for the large thunder evolution of eevee to stay.

Jessie looked at James, making pout. "Well maybe, but Jolteons aren't that very special. We came to here to find new species of pokemon not ones the boss has seen before. Though it is strangely large, so the abnormality might be something the boss likes."

"Well maybe we can have a pokemon battle with it once it gets better. I bet Mimkyu would like to practice on another electric type." Meowth said as he put his hands behind his head as he walked. The three of them nodded and finally made it down to the base, each then going their separate ways to go to sleep then to dwell on what they were going to with the jolteon as well as come up with new plans to get more pokemon. As the moon started to rise, the jolteon moved slightly, pawing at invisible forces in its sleep. Bewear sat next to it, petting lightly, the pile of berries next to it still untouched since they were put there later in the afternoon. Outside a chilling breeze blew and upon a nearby tree, a figure with glowing yellow eyes stared down upon the jolteon, struggling as it slept. The glowing eyes narrowed and in a moment it was gone like a lightning bolt.

...

 **Authors Note:** Ah the next chapter should be fun hopefully! Let me know how you guys liked it and thanks so much for the faves, follows and the review! 3 Means a lot guys! 3


End file.
